Stolz und Respekt
by Thaia
Summary: Übersetzung von 'pride and respect'. Was wäre wenn Valjean Javert gefolgt wäre, als sie nach der Barrikade Marius gerettet hatten? Spielt auf 'Der Brücke'. Kein Slash.


Hallo, das ist die erste Geschichte von mir zu Les Miserables und eigentlich stammt sie gar nicht von mir, sondern von Slightly Sinister Sinestra, die so freundlich war mir zu erlauben, diese Übersetzung aus dem Englischen zu posten.

Da ich das Buch nicht gelesen habe und es schon ziemlich lang her ist, dass ich eine der Verfilmungen gesehen habe, wusste ich nicht, ob sich Valjean und Javert siezen oder duzen. Da Slightly Sinister Sinestra eine recht formelle Sprache gewählt hat, entschied ich mich, dass auf Deutsch das 'Sie' angemessen ist (Bis zu den letzten Sätzen...).

Ach ja, wie üblich gehört mir hier gar nichts, weder Protagonisten noch das dazugehörige Buch und noch nicht mal die Idee. Aber die Übersetzung ist alles meine Arbeit.

So, genug erklärt. Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

**Stolz und Respekt**

Furchtsam eilte Valjean durch die Straßen, dem verschlungenen Pfad des abwesenden Inspektors folgend. Die Straßen selbst brachten ihm keine Furcht, doch er fürchtete den anderen Mann. Javert war hart und mehr als fähig auf sich selbst aufzupassen, doch die Straßenleute, die ihn hatten vorbeigehen sehen, sprachen von einem verwirrten Wanderer, einem verlorenen Mann. Das verhieß nichts Gutes. Javert hatte ihn gehen lassen. Er hatte nicht gewartet, wie er gesagt hatte und Valjean hatte bis jetzt noch nie gesehen, dass er sein Wort gebrochen hatte. Das beunruhigte ihn.

Den verworrenen Anweisungen einer Straßendame folgend, die dem Inspektor ein Angebot hatte machen wollen, ehe sie erkannt hatte, wer er war (Javert hinterließ immer einen Eindruck), kam er auf die Brücke, die über die Seine führte. Während er anhielt, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, sah er sich um und wurde Zeuge, wie der glücklose Inspektor auf die Brüstung kletterte. Für einen Moment war ihm seine Absicht nicht klar, da sich Valjean niemals vorstellen konnte, dass jener sture Mann eine solche Handlung begehen würde. Aber als Javert einen Fuß hob, um hinab zu steigen, wurde er in Aktion geschockt, sprang mit einem Schrei vorwärts um den Mantel des Mannes zu fangen, als er zu fallen begann.

Einen langen, unsicheren Moment hing Javert in seinem Griff, Überraschung und ein Hauch Angst in seinem normalerweise stoischen Gesicht, ehe die ungeheuren Muskeln, über lange, harte Jahre hinweg entwickelt, Valjean einmal mehr zu Hilfe kamen und er den erschrockenen Mann wieder zurück auf festen Boden zog. Mehr vom Schock als von der Anstrengung zitternd, setzte Valjean ihn auf dem Boden ab, einen sorgfältigen Halt an seinem Mantel bewahrend, um zu versichern, dass er auch dort blieb. Für einige Momente sprach niemand.

„Geben sie mich frei, Valjean", befahl Javert leise, mit nur dem winzigsten Zittern in seiner barschen Stimme. Valjean schüttelte nur den Kopf, obwohl das, da der andere Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, nicht offensichtlich war. Doch, als seine Hand sich nicht löste, verstand Javert, dass der Ex-Sträfling ihm ein weiteres Mal den Gehorsam verweigerte. Vorsichtig bewegte der Inspektor seine Schulter, wie als ob er die schwere Hand, die ihn hielt abschütteln wollte, doch der Versuch war nicht stark und er unterließ es bald wieder.

Seufzend drehte er sich etwas in seinem Griff, um ihn anzusehen. „Was wünschen sie von mir, Valjean?", fragte er leise.

Für einen Moment wusste Valjean nicht, was er sagen sollte. In Wahrheit wusste er nicht, warum er sich entschieden hatte, den anderen Mann zu finden. Er hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, ja, aber warum? Warum beunruhigte die plötzliche Abwesenheit seines Gefängniswärters und Jägers ihn so sehr? Er starrte auf den anderen Mann hinab, die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt. Javert sagte nichts, beobachtete ihn nur.

„Warum haben sie das getan?", fragte Valjean schließlich. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob er es wissen müsste, um die Frage des Inspektors richtig beantworten zu können.

„Ich habe keinen Zweck mehr", antwortete Javert ruhig. „Ich versuchte die Rolle, die ich mir zuständig sah, auszufüllen und scheiterte. In dieser Welt werde ich nicht länger gebraucht. Männer wie ich sind in einer Welt, die von Männern wie ihnen gestaltet werden nicht notwendig. Ich bin ein Überschuss, ein unnötiges Extra. Es ist besser, wenn ich auf meine eigene Weise gehe, als unnötige Unordnung zu verursachen."

Valjean starrte. „Sind sie immer so … ordnungssüchtig? Sie sind nicht unnötig und ich glaube nicht, dass sie gescheitert sind. Haben sie mich nicht gefangen? Sie haben ihre Pflicht erfüllt und viel länger nach seiner Erfüllung gestrebt, als es ein geringerer Mann könnte. Wie sind sie gescheitert?"

Javert begegnete seinen Augen, den Kopf stolz gehoben, doch unsicher, etwas, das Valjean noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Ich habe sie nicht gefangen. Ich habe sie nur verfolgt. Etwas, das, wie ich jetzt erkenne, niemals meine Pflicht war. Meine Pflicht ist es, dem Bösen Einhalt zu gebieten und die Täter zu bestrafen. Und indem ihn ihnen folgte, habe ich diese Pflicht nicht erfüllt. Es gibt Schlimmere als sie, Valjean. Sie haben nicht getötet, sie haben sich niemanden aufgezwungen. Das sind die Kriminellen, auf die ich mich hätte konzentrieren sollen. Stattdessen habe ich sie verfolgt. Ich ließ persönliche Gründe meinem Sinn für die Pflicht überstimmen, und so scheiterte ich."

Valjean schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Ich bin kein guter Mann, Inspektor. Ich habe Verbrechen begangen und sie hatten Recht, vielleicht, mich zu verfolgen. Ich weiß nicht , ob diese Jagd so lange hätte andauern sollen wie sie es tat, aber das folgt schlicht daraus, dass ich mir nie hätte vorstellen können, dass irgend ein Mann so unbarmherzig in der Erfüllung dessen sein könnte, von dem er glaubt, das Recht sei. Sie haben bewiesen, wieder und wieder, dass sie ein Mann sind, der kein Übel, wie gering auch immer, auf sich beruhen lässt. Ob sie Recht hatten, oder ich, oder wir beide, das weiß ich nicht. Aber sie taten, was sie glaubten, das richtig war und das ist alles, was der Herr von uns verlangen kann."

Javerts Blick flackerte, als ob er wegschauen wollte, doch er zügelte diesen Drang und begegnete weiterhin Valjeans Augen stolz, wie immer entschlossen keine Schwäche zu zeigen. „Ich folgte ihnen nicht der Pflicht wegen. Zumindest nicht ausschließlich deswegen. Ich… war von ihnen fasziniert. Besorgt und abgestoßen und fasziniert auf ein Mal. Sie widersetzten sich mir. Und nicht nur mir, sondern auch dem System und den Wahrheiten an die ich glaubte. Sie waren ein Krimineller und doch als ich sie fand als Bürgermeister, als Adoptivvater, als Retter eines verwundeten Jungen, konnte ich nicht abstreiten, dass sie Gutes taten. Sie widersprachen jeder Logik, allen Dingen, die ich zuvor kannte. Sie veränderten alles, was ich kannte und ich war unfähig es los zu lassen. Unfähig sie los zu lassen. Ich musste begreifen, wie sie so falsch sein konnten und doch so richtig. Jetzt erkenne ich dass _ich_ derjenige bin, der falsch ist und so keinen Zweck oder Recht hat hier zu sein. Sie hatten Recht, mich zu verspotten, damals in M-sur-M. Sie hatten Recht."

Und seine Antwort war Valjean jetzt klar. Was er von diesem Mann wollte war einfach. Er hob die Hand um die andere Schulter des Mannes zu ergreifen. Javert zuckte nicht zusammen, genau, wie er nicht gezuckt hatte, als Valjean ein Messer vor ihm gezogen hatte, als er gefesselt und hilflos gewesen war. Es war richtig. Es war Javert und diese Unsicherheit war es nicht. Diese Demut, wo einst ein wilder Stolz gewesen war, war nicht Javert. Es war falsch.

„Ich wollte sie damals nicht verspotten. In Wirklichkeit war es genau das Gegenteil. Was sie damals taten, diese Entschuldigung kränkte mich sehr. Sie hatten _Recht_. Sie hatten geahnt und erraten wer ich war und lagen richtig. Auch wenn ich in gewisser Weise ihr Vorgesetzter gewesen war, der Bürgermeister und sie nur ein Inspektor, planten sie mich zu entlarven. Sie hätten ihre Karriere und ihren Stand riskiert in der Verfolgung der Gerechtigkeit. Und als ein Ereignis sie scheinbar als falsch bewies, statt sich zu ducken standen sie gerade und gestanden es mir. Sie standen vor mir und sagten mir ins Gesicht, dass sie glaubten mir Unrecht getan zu haben, akzeptierten die Konsequenzen in einer Art, wie es kein geringerer Mann hätte. Aber sie hatten Recht gehabt. Es kränkte mich, mehr als ich es verstand, dass ihr Stolz und Mut wegen eines schlichten bürokratischen Details gebeugt werden sollte. Es kränkte mich, dass sie glaubten, dass irgendjemand, selbst ich, besonders ich, das Recht hatten sie dafür zu bestrafen, dass sie ihrer Pflicht nachkamen. Ich tat das einzige, was ich denken konnte zu tun. Es war das Falsche und das tut mir Leid. Aber ich respektierte sie zu sehr, damals und auch heute, um das so einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Und ich kann es auch jetzt nicht so gehen lassen. Ich will, dass sie stolz sind. Ich will, dass sie ungebeugt sind. Ich will, dass sie leben, verändert oder nicht, als der Mann, der sie sind. Und dies ist nicht wer sie sind. Der Javert, der mich über alle Vernunft und Grenzen hinweg verfolgte, würde nie sein Leben auf eine so entwürdigende Weise beenden. Das ist es was ich will."

Zu seiner Überraschung und Schrecken sah Valjean eine einzelne Träne langsam aus einem nicht blinzelnden Auge quellen. Javert sah ihn an, ein verzweifeltes Verstehen auf seinem Gesicht, eine seltsame Sehnsucht mit der umzugehen Valjean keine Erfahrung und keine Möglichkeit hatte. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als es dem Inspektor zu überlassen seine Worte zu überdenken. Er hielt die Schultern des Mannes in einem sanften und doch festen Griff, und wartete, seinen Kopf nicht für eine Sekunde von dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes abwendend.

Javert hob die Arme um die Hände um Valjeans Arme zu schließen, den Griff seines Fängers sacht lösend. Doch er wendete sich nicht ab, oder ließ die Hände fallen. Stattdessen umfasste er Valjeans Arme in dem uralten Symbol der Bruderschaft, der Kameradschaft. Er lächelte ein merkwürdiges Lächeln, als er dem Blick seines alten Gegenspielers begegnete. „Sie geben sich niemals damit zufrieden, nach dem zu verlangen, was einfach ist, nicht wahr?", murmelte er leise. „Ich habe meinen Dienst quittiert. Ich habe meine Pflicht einem anderen zur Erfüllung überlassen. Ich habe kein Ziel hier."

„Dann kommen sie mit mir und finden ein neues Ziel!", rief Valjean impulsiv und ohne nachzudenken. „Finden sie eine Aufgabe, die neu ist. Geben sie sich nicht damit zufrieden einfach so dahin zu gehen! Das sind nicht sie! Sie geben nicht auf! Niemals!"

Javert lächelte wieder, nachdenklich. „Sie würden das tolerieren? Mich tolerieren?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe sie toleriert, ob ich es wollte oder nicht, seit unserer ersten Begegnung. Sie haben mich noch nie in Ruhe gelassen. Warum sollten sie jetzt damit anfangen?", Valjean erlaubte einen Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht zu erscheinen um zu zeigen, dass er diese Begegnungen nicht bereute. Nicht gänzlich. Er respektierte und seltsamerweise sorgte sich tatsächlich um diesen starken, sturen Mann. Er konnte seinen Tod nicht erwägen.

Javert blickte für einen Moment weg um zu dem Fluss zu starren, die nachtschwarzen Tiefen, die nur Minuten vorher nach ihm gerufen hatten, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Dann sah er wieder zu Valjean.

„Dann zeige mir diese deine Welt, Jean", er lächelte, ein Funken seines alten Geistes, alten Stolzes wieder in seinen Gesichtszügen. „Zeige mir diese Welt, die du aus den Ruinen der meinen erbaut hast. Ich möchte sehen, was ein Mann wie du erschaffen hat."

Und Valjean erkannte, dass Javert auch ihn respektierte. Genug um dem, was er geschaffen hatte mit ihm zu begegnen und mit ihm abzuändern. Genug um eine dunkle Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und eine Zukunft mit einem Gefährten zu finden. Genug vielleicht, um für ihn und die Seinen Zuneigung zu finden. Es war genug. Es war Javert.

Ende

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir eine Review. Ich lese zwar einiges an englischen Geschichten, aber ich übersetze nur selten. Ist es mir also gelungen? Oder ist es zu holprig geworden?

Na, wie auch immer, schreibt mir eure Meinung dazu.

Thaia

PS: Slightly Sinister Sinestra ist auch hier auf ff. net zu Hause


End file.
